Sebastian Smythe
HOTTIE'thumb|link=File:187309_100003788093937_1176752431_n.jpg '''Sebastian Smythe '''is a character in Glee He is a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers . He is openly gay,and was originally described as the show's main villain since his introduction at the beginning of Season Three. He is portrayed by Grant Gustin Season Three: Sebastian first appears in The First Time during the Warblers' performance of ''Uptown Girl ''. Upon seeing Blaine , Sebastian takes immediate interest and takes his hand to join him in the song showing his confident nature. Immediately following the song, the two are shown speaking at a table in what is assumed to be Dalton's cafe. Sebastian shamelessly flirts with Blaine and indicates that Blaine was a "legend" amongst the students at Dalton and says Blaine is "sex on a stick and sings like a dream", and asks why Blaine transfered. The scene is intercut with Santan and Rachel's performance of A boy like that, suggesting Sebastian's promiscuity. Blaine seems uncomfortable and flustered by his advances, however, he agrees to see Sebastian again for more "insight... Warbler to Warbler". And seems to be in deep thought when Sebastian leaves for Lacrosse practice. They later visit the Lima Bean, where Sebastian continues to shamelessly flirt with Blaine. Blaine responds by explaining that he has a boyfriend and does not wish to ruin that relationship. They are interrupted when Kurt himself suc my ass enters the scene. It is clear that Kurt feels threatened by Sebastian's desire for sexual relations with Blaine and interlocks his arm with Blaine's as a sign to Sebastian he is Kurt's boyfriend not his. Sebastian, after implying that their relationship is unexciting, invites them to visit the gay bar Scandals at west Lima with him. Blaine initially declines the offer, but Kurt is quick to decide for the both of them that they will go to try too show Sebastian Sebastian manages to get them all fake ID's. Kurt and Blaine meet him at the bar, and Kurt admits "I really don't like that guy." Sebastian gives Blaine a beer, and Kurt, the assumed designated driver, a Shirley Temple. While Kurt and Karofsky are conversing, Sebastian dances with Blaine. In Hold on to Seixteen Sebastian approaches Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean,saying that he was checking out "This Guy" before recognizing it was Blaine, by his hair. And asks him why he hasn't been online. Blaine says their practing for Sectionals and congratulates him on the Warblers' win at their Sectionals, and Sebastian assures him that Blaine is capable of whipping the ND into a "legitimate threat". Blaine abruptly leaves for more coffee, leaving Sebastian and Kurt alone. After each bluntly states their dislike for the other, they trade insults, culminating in Sebastian revealing that by the end of the year he plans on having Blaine and the Nationals trophy. Blaine returns, oblivious, and Sebastian takes his leave, winking at kurt and advising Kurt to "take care of that Warbler". During New Directions' Sectionals performance, Sebastian is seen in the audience cheering on Blaine and giving standing ovations. At one point he makes eye contact with Blaine and Kurt, eliciting a negative reaction from the latter. Sebastian interrupts a conversation between Kurt, Artie, Santana, Rachel, and Blaine at the Lima Bean in Michael Sebastian explains that the Warblers plan on taking the New Directions' idea of performing Michael Jackson at Regionals, information Blaine leaked to him during their phone conversations. The exchange ends when Santana ultimately fails to reciprocate Sebastian's insults towards her. Sebastian, accompanied by the Warblers, appears again in a parking garage to duel the New Directions through the performance of [http://theseblaine.wikia.com/wiki/Bad?action=edit&redlink=1 ''Bad] for the rights to perform MJ at Regionals. The Warblers all assist Sebastian in passing around a slushy for him to toss at Kurt. The attempt is foiled when Blaine jumps in the way at the last second. All of the Warblers walk away from the scene, none of them attempting to help Blaine. Back at Dalton, Santana visits him and informs him that Blaine would need surgery for a scratched cornea, and she relates her suspicions that the slushy had been tampered with. They duel over a performance of Smooth Criminal. It ends with Santana pestering Sebastian for a confession about what he had added. Sebastian admits to adding rock salt, a halite mineral used commercially to keep ice cold. The Warblers, knowing about Blaine's injury, the rock salt, and Dalton's zero-tolerance bullying policy, assist Sebastian once again by handing him yet another (non-tampered with) slushy to throw at Santana. The Warblers and Sebastian are invited by the New Directions to watch them perform Black or White in an effort to explain what Michael's music is really about. During the performance, all the Warblers get up and join the New Directions, apart from Sebastian, who stays in his seat. Santana reveals that she had recorded his confession and could use it to get him kicked out of Dalton or even arrested. However, Kurt decides that he'd rather be able to compete against him at Regionals, and Santana gives the tape to Sebastian. Sebastian leaves. In On My Way Sebastian is seen in the beggining of the episode trying to blackmail Rachel into dropping out of Sectionals by threatening to post a photo-shopped picture of Finn naked on the Internet. Sebastian and Kurt go back and forth momentarily before he finishes, saying she has 24 hours to drop out. Later Sebastian calls Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany to a meeting at The Lima Bean where he apologizes to Blaine for his eye, telling him it was a joke that went to far, and admits that he destroyed the doctored photos of Finn. He proceeds to say that he has never taken things too seriously, flashing back to a scene at Scandals where David Karofsky is talking to him, asking for advice on how to get a guy, and Sebastian insults him calling him "100 pounds overweight" and saying that he should remain in the closet. He, visibly upset, proceeds to say that it is "All fun and games, until it's not." Sebastian says that they are taking donations to Lady Gaga's Born This Way fund and are dedicating their performance to Dave, win, lose or draw. At regionals after the Warblers perform'' Stand'' as an opening number, he pauses in their performance to remind the audience to donate before leading the Warblers in perform their next song Glad You Came. He is seen openly cheering for the New Directions as they perform. In the end when the Warblers place second, he and Blaine are seen shaking hands. In Dance With Somebody, he is mentioned when Blaine and Kurt are arguing. Blaine is said to have texted Sebastian everyday and night like Chandler texted Kurt as Blaine explains he and Sebastian exchanged "family-friendly" texts. But Blaine later admits he was "Kinda doing the same thing" with Sebastian. ''Personality Sebastian is a foil character for the New Directions . He has been shown to be condescending, forward, snarky, cocky, and unapologetic. He also appears to be extremely snobby as he openly hates living in Ohio, as well as the idea of going to a public school. Originally described as being the "male Santana", he is one of the only characters who can effectively out-do her in terms of insults. Not much is known about his background or personal life aside from being highly promiscuous and having a father who is a state's attorney. Sebastian's mean-spirited personality and actions have earned him the position of a villain for the New Directions. He appears to be used to getting his way. And seems to be willing to do anything to get what he wants as he dosen't give up on Blaine and blackmails Rachel to forfit. Sebastian attempts to begin an act of redemption in On My Way, apologizing to Blaine and trying to make things right between the show choirs, and for himself after some of the cruel things he said to Dave. Relationships'' Blaine Anderson: Main Article: Blaine-Sebastian Relationship '' ''S'ebastian meets Blaine for the first time when Blaine walks in on the Warblers performance of ''Uptown Girl. Sebastian is immediately interested in pursuing Blaine. He openly and obviously flirts with him. Blaine's physical reaction to Sebastian's advances seems to indicate that he was made uncomfortable by the bluntness but was also, to some extent, intrigued. He politely rejected Sebastian's propositions on the basis that he was already in a committed relationship with Kurt and later told Kurt that "Sebastian is harmless" and he "means nothing". Later, Blaine seems flustered by Sebastian's presence at The Lima Bean and is oblivious to the verbal dispute that had just occurred between him and Kurt. It is later revealed that Blaine and Sebastian had been talking on the phone behind Kurt's back. Their current feelings about one another have become more ambiguous since Sebastian accidentally hit him with a slushy laced with rock salt.'' '''''Trivia '''▪-'''Lived in Paris before attending Dalton. ▪ -Plays Lacrosse. ▪ -Grade level is unclear, but he is not a freshman. ▪ -The character was originally named Cameron Connors. ▪ -Sebastian's promiscuous personality was referenced by the performance of ''A Boy Like That. ''▪ -He likes to drink Courvoisier with his coffee. ▪ -He is described as the male Santana. ▪ -Is a regular at Scandals. ▪ -His father is a state's attorney. ▪ -He is the new captain of The Warblers. ▪ -Since his debut in The First Time, he has made an appearance or has been mentioned in a conversation every 3 episodes: He performed in Hold on to Sixteen, Michael, and On My Way. He was mentioned by Kurt in Dance With Somebody and he appeared in the intro of Props. ▪ -In all of the episodes he has been featured in, at least one of the previews (clips) for that episode has a scene with him in it. Ironically all of those previews are of him at the Lima Bean Cafe.